Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan
Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan Hello Sesame Street fans My name is William Bradley Mitchell as a child I loved watching Childrens Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos so here is a series of proposals to rerelease these show and videos for people of all ages enjoy. N'ow today will be doing The Complete 6th Series of Sesame Street because a have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. ' Now that you made Sesame Street The Complete Series 1 through 5 it's time to focus on the 6th Season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 6 began on November 4, 1974 and ended on May 2, 1975 & there are 130 episodes in Season 6 So rerelease the entire 6th Season of Sesame Street by putting all 130 episodes back in circulation 10 epsiodes every single day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video, Blu-ray and digital downloads also make sure you fully restore and fully remaster the footage to high defenition for all 130 Episodes and finally make money by making advertisement of Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series as a preview for all Young families everywhere on June 2019. During the trailer of Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series show the comparison of the old footage to the remasterd footage side by side. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series on all streaming devices by translating some of them in all languages like French, Spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 6th Series of Sesame Street on Universal Kids Channel, TV Land Channel, Treehouse Channel & HBO Network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming devices of Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series then post it as a picture update on the Muppet Wikia. This would by great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 6 in a clear picture that measures up to today's technological standards by June 2019. to the Sesame Street Fans From William Bradley Mitchell List of Sesame Street Season 6 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street The Complete 6th Series & need to be fully restored in remastered footage with off screen titles # Episode 0666 # Episode 0667 # Episode 0668 # Episode 0669 # Episode 0670 # Episode 0671 # Episode 0672 # Episode 0673 # Episode 0674 # Episode 0675 # Episode 0676 # Episode 0677 # Episode 0678 # Episode 0679 # Episode 0680 # Episode 0681 # Episode 0682 # Episode 0683 # Episode 0684 # Episode 0685 # Episode 0686 # Episode 0687 # Episode 0688 # Episode 0689 # Episode 0690 # Episode 0691 # Episode 0692 # Episode 0693 # Episode 0694 # Episode 0695 # Episode 0696 # Episode 0697 # Episode 0698 # Episode 0699 # Episode 0700 # Episode 0701 # Episode 0702 # Episode 0703 # Episode 0704 # Episode 0705 # Episode 0706 # Episode 0707 # Episode 0708 # Episode 0709 # Episode 0710 # Episode 0711 # Episode 0712 # Episode 0713 # Episode 0714 # Episode 0715 # Episode 0716 # Episode 0717 # Episode 0718 # Episode 0719 # Episode 0720 # Episode 0721 # Episode 0722 # Episode 0723 # Episode 0724 # Episode 0725 # Episode 0726 # Episode 0727 # Episode 0728 # Episode 0729 # Episode 0730 # Episode 0731 # Episode 0732 # Episode 0733 # Episode 0734 # Episode 0735 # Episode 0736 # Episode 0737 # Episode 0738 # Episode 0739 # Episode 0740 # Episode 0741 # Episode 0742 # Episode 0743 # Episode 0744 # Episode 0745 # Episode 0746 # Episode 0747 # Episode 0748 # Episode 0749 # Episode 0750 # Episode 0751 # Episode 0752 # Episode 0753 # Episode 0754 # Episode 0755 # Episode 0756 # Episode 0757 # Episode 0758 # Episode 0759 # Episode 0760 # Episode 0761 # Episode 0762 # Episode 0763 # Episode 0764 # Episode 0765 # Episode 0766 # Episode 0767 # Episode 0768 # Episode 0769 # Episode 0770 # Episode 0771 # Episode 0772 # Episode 0773 # Episode 0774 # Episode 0775 # Episode 0776 # Episode 0777 # Episode 0778 # Episode 0779 # Episode 0780 # Episode 0781 # Episode 0782 # Episode 0783 # Episode 0784 # Episode 0785 # Episode 0786 # Episode 0787 # Episode 0788 # Episode 0789 # Episode 0790 # Episode 0791 # Episode 0792 # Episode 0793 # Episode 0794 # Episode 0795 That's all for nowCategory:Rerelease Update Plans